Delgo: Fight for Peace
by sonicfighter21354
Summary: AU A retelling of the movie, Delgo. T for blood and violence.


Delgo: Fight for Peace

 **A/N: Salutations readers. Sonicfighter here giving you all a new story called, Delgo: Fight for Peace. This is a retelling of the underrated 2008 film, Delgo, but with a couple of changes. Like Kyla's mother not being murdered, a loyal Nohrin captain who wants peace between his people and the Lockni. This'll be an AU (Alternate Universe). Anyway, I don't own Delgo, nor do I own the characters, locations, or storyline. They belong to 20th Century Fox. I only own my OCs. Now, without further delay, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Jhamora, a land of beauty and wonder, fulled with both wonderful and dangerous creatures. The two main races of this land are the Lockni, a humble reptilian like people who lives and die on the surface, with skills of moving stones with their minds, and the Nohrin, a dragonfly-humanoid monarchy with wings on their backs to fly across the skies. The Nohrin live is peace and prosperity for generations, but that time soon came to an end when they exhausted their resources, and years of bad harvest made the lands barren and unable to grow crops for it's people.

The rulers of the Nohria, _(Since the Nohrin's land don't have a name, I decide to give it one.)_ King Zahn, and his wife Queen Elaina send scouts to find a new home for his people, and he and his wife newborn daughter, Kyla. Many days have pass before one of the scout land on the surface of Jhamora, where the Lockni welcomes them with open arms.

Both races exchange gifts and King Zahn made a vow not to leave the skies until his people have resettled on the surface.

In the throne room, King Zahn and Queen Elaina are greeted by Zahn's younger sister, Sedessa as she knelled before them.

"You summoned me, brother?" Sedessa said to Zhan.

"Yes Sedessa. I want you to govern Jhamora until our people resettled. I'm counting on you with this responsibility." Zhan said to his sister.

"And what about the Lockni?" Sedessa asked.

"Leave the Lockni be. We only wish to have peace with them to help our people. Not to start a war with them." Zhan said to Sedessa again.

Sedessa bowed to his brother and got to her feet. "It will be done, brother."

As Sedessa is starting to fly out of the Throne Room, Zhan said,

"Wait. Before you leave, I've assign one of our best lieutenant to accompany you. His name is Helio and he'll be keeping an eye on you to avoid any, um, problems."

"Very well, brother." Sedessa said as she bowed to her brother once again and fly out of the Throne Room, leaving the king and queen alone.

"Husband, are you sure you'll put the colonization in the hands of your sister?" Queen Elania said to her husband in concern. "She's known for being ambitious"

"I know dear, but she's family. Beside, if she try to do anything foolish, Helio will report it to us." Zhan said to Elania as he hold her hand.

Elania sigh and said, "For the shake of our daughter and our people, I hope you're right."

* * *

A few hours later on the surface, Sedessa is overseeing the construction of several Nohrin buildings. Next to her is a 16 year old Nohrin male with blue eyes, orange and red wings, black hair and wearing a Norhrin armor. Hanging around his neck is a silver pendent with a Razorwing engraved in it and it's eye is adored with a red jewel. He is Helio, lieutenant of the Norhrin Royal Guards and the youngest to command troops of his own. King Zhan assign him to keep watch on his sister.

Helio look at the Lockni village and said to Sedessa,

"Look at them, Sedessa. Have you seen a proud people like this?"

"Them?" Sedessa said as she laugh. "I don't care about them, I care about this." Sedessa said as she motion the structures being build.

"We should honor our neighbor with respect, Sedessa." Helio said to Sedessa in a stern tone. "Your brother put me in charge to keep an eye on you so that you won't do anything dumb to upset the Lockni."

Sedessa just scoffed as she continue to oversee the construction while Helio sighed. He can hope things would go smoothly.

However, things didn't go smoothly as Helio have hoped. As time went by, Sedessas ambition for more land cause the Lockni to give up their farms and homes. This cause tension between the two races, much for Helios concern as he and his men try their best to mantin stability by giving food and building new homes for the Lockni. Helios report what Sedessa is treating the Lockni back to the king, making Zhan more concern if he make the right choice. When the Lockni have nothing left to give, Sedessa made an act that shakes Jhamora to it's core.

* * *

"An attack on a Lockni village!?" Helio said in shock after he heard Sedessas plain." Have you lost you mind!? There are innocent people there, most of them mothers, fathers and children."

"It is the step necessary to take in order to know those savages that we are in charge." Sedessa said to Helio as she sit on a chair.

"You've gone too far, Sedessa. I'll let King Zhan know about this. He will stop you." Helio said as he turn to make his report before he is stopped by Raius, commander of the Norhin army.

"Commander Raius? What's the meaning of this?" Helio said to Raius.

"Sedessa is right, Lt. Helio, the Lockni need to know who's in charge of Jhamora. You are hereby relieved of duty." Raius said to Helio as he turn to his men. "Arrest him." The two soldiers grab Helios arms before he have a change to draw his sword.

As Helio is being dragged away, he said, "You won't get away with this, Sedessa! You will answer for your crime!"

"Well, now that's my brother's eyes and ears are gone, assemble the troops. We have work to do." Sedessa said to Raius.

"Yes, my lady." Commander Raius said to Sedessa as he bowed to her and both he and Sedessa left to prepare the attack.

As Helio is being dragged to the dungeon, a few of his men rescued him as Raius's mens are knocked unconscious.

"Thanks for the hand." Helio said to his troops.

"It's no problem lieutenant." One soldier said to Helio. "We heard what happen. We won't let Sedessa get away with this."

Helio nod to the soldier as he drew his sword. "Come on, we gotta stop her."

With no time to loose, Helio and his men begin to run to stop the attack.

But as soon as they reach the entrance of the keep, Helio was shock to see it's empty.

"Oh no." Helio said in horror. "It has begun."

* * *

Helio was right. As soon as Sedessa and her troops land in the Lockni village, they begin burning homes and showing no mercy to the civilians.

"Burn this village to the ground. Leave no survivors." Sedessa order her mens.

A few Locknis try to fight back, but are quickly cut down where they stand.

The screams and cries of the Lockni echos through the land, until there is only silence.

Helio and his men arrive at the village and is shock beyond belief of what they saw, houses in ruins, the bodies of slain Lockni filled the streets and the smell of death still hung in the air.

"No." Helio whispered in disbelief of what Sedessa have done as he walk through the village.

Everywhere he look, he saw corpses and destroyed properties. He turn to his 4 men and ordered, "Search for survivors."

"Yes sir." A soldier replied as the others spread out among the ruins to find any hope of survivors.

Helio continue walking til his foot step in something. He look down and saw a Lockni doll with it head crushed. He bent down and pick up the doll. He close his eyes as he brought the doll close to his chest and though of the many innocents that were loss this day.

"Sir." One of the soldier said to Helio, snapping out of his though.

"We found a survivor. A boy."

Hearing the news, Helio gently put the doll back where he found it and fly to where the boy is found.

Helio fly to a house where he saw a young Lockni boy crying over the bodies of his parents who got killed like all the rest.

Feeling guilty for the child, Helio walk to the boy and place his hand of his shoulder, causing the boy to jump and look at him with tears still flowing on his face.

"I'm sorry." Helio said to the boy, feeling ashamed that he didn't arrived sooner to stop this massacre as he hugged him.

The news of the massacre spread to the other Lockni villages like wildfire as their disbelief turns to rage. Not long, a battle erupts as the Lockni army and the Nohrin army command by Raius clashed on what become known as the Plains of Tears. Many soldiers on both side where slain.

As words of the massacre and the battle reach King Zhan thanks to Helio have written the reports, he realize that making his sister a governor was a grave mistake.

Zhan order his sister back home to Noria as the king said to Sedessa who is sitting on a chair,

"We are at war. You should've negotiated with the Lockni."

Sedessa scoffed at his brothers words are replied, " Negotiate with the savages? Don't we so naive. Jamora is ours for the taking, dear brother. That's the courage to finish what I started."

"You've disgraced our family, you've killed innocents, you've send young soldiers to die. You've ensured that my daughter will grow up in a world where peace can never again be taken for granted." Zhan said to Sedessa.

The king sigh and said in a stern tone. "You are no longer a member of the royal family. You are no longer my sister."

Sedessa was shock what her brother have disowned him as she gave Zhan an angry look. She'll make sure that Zhan pay for not seeing things her way.

That very night as most of Norhia are asleep, Sedessa sneak into the storage room and took a bottle of poison used to kill pests.

In Helios chamber, he stare into the night sky as the images of the day in the village is still fresh in his mind. He can still smell the fire, the butchered bodies of the Lockni and the look of the boys face. He wish he could've done something to prevent it.

Helio thoughts were interrupted when he heard a sound of footsteps coming from the hall. Helio open the door and saw Sedessa walking down the hall to the king and queen's chamber. He also caught a glimpse of the bottle of poison Sedessa have with her as she hid it in her dress.

It soon dawn on him that Sedessa is going to murder the king and queen so she can raise the princess as her own.

"No. Never again." Helio said to himself as he follow Sedessa to the king and queen's chamber. He failed to save the Lockni, but he will not fail his king and queen.

Unknown that she was being followed, Sedessa open the door to his brothers chamber where he, his wife and his daughter are sleeping and close the door behind her.

She walk toward the sleeping queen Elaina and pull out the poison. She open the top as the green mist exit the bottle.

Before she could get close to the queen, the door suddenly burst open, causing the king and queen to wake up in alarm and the princess to wake up crying.

"Seized her!" Helio order the two guards as they grab Sedessas arms, dropping the poison.

"Helio? What's the meaning of this?" Zhan said to Helio as Elaina ran to Kyla crib and pick her daughter up to claim her down while Helio knelled to the king and queen.

"Sorry to disturb you at this hour my king. But Sedessa was plotting to poison you and your wife so she should have your daughter to raise to be like her."

Zhan is shock at this information as he glared at Sedessa. "Take her away. I'll deal with this in the morning."

"Yes my king." The soldiers said as they drag Sedessa to the dungeon to await judgement.

"Lieutenant Helio. Thank you. If it wasn't for you, me and my wife would've already by dead." Zhan said to Helio, graceful for his action as he got up.

"Thank you, your majesty. I cannot see you or your family be harmed. Not after the horrors I've witness in the Lockni village."

"I see." Zhan said in understanding. "Again, we own you our lives."

"I own you nothing in return." Helios said to the king. "My duty is to the crown, and the people of Norhia."

The next morning, Sedessa was put on trial as she is strapped to a special device as a soldier read the charges as Zhan, Elania and Helio watch.

"Sedessa Graysin. You have been found guilty of treason against the royal family, and murder of innocents. In act of our law, you have been condemned to spend the remain of your life in exile, never to return."

Zhan nod to the soldier who nod back as he line the sword on Sedessas wings and with one quick stroke, the sword slice her wings clean off as Sedessa screams in pain.

A while later, Helio along with a few guards, escort the unconscious Sedessa to the out-lands, a place ruled by another race called the Outcasts.

As soon as Sedessa woke up, she saw the Razorwings leaving her along and found herself surrounded by the Outcasts.

Back in the palace, Helio was promoted to captain of the Royal Guards thanks to his heroic action of saving the royal family from murder.

Although he's please that Sedessa was exiled, he feared what she've done have spark a war that'll never end.

"May the Goddess have mercy on our souls." Helios said to himself, wondering what the future may bring.

* * *

 **A/N: First chapter in the bag. Again, this is an AU meaning Kayla's mother didn't get murdered, but the story is the same with a few changes. In the next chapter, we go 15 years into the future and see Delgo, now a teen and his friend Zelo as they have some fun, but his stop when Delgo meet Kayla, who have grown up as well. Until then, read and review and remember, no trolling or flaming. TTFN**


End file.
